


All He Had Hoped For

by Pumpkingirl



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Broken Lucy, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Lucy helps Flynn get dressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkingirl/pseuds/Pumpkingirl
Summary: Flynn has a hard time putting the red turtleneck on after he gets shot. Lucy comes to the rescue.I want Flynn to comfort Lucy forever. That's all.





	All He Had Hoped For

When Lucy insisted Flynn told her it wasn't necessary despite the fact that he knew well he needed help. 

Disrobing was one thing but with a fresh chest wound getting dressed was one hell of a challenge alone. Lucy was the only one from the team who figured without asking he'd be in need of assistance and she promptly appeared in his room after she'd been patched up by Agent Christopher following their fateful mission to Chinatown.  

'Thought you'd be too proud to ask for help' she scolded him after bursting into his room without knocking as it had been her habit lately.  

Flynn's chest was barely covered, since his head and left arm got tangled in his undershirt during his attempt to put it on, however the sight of his half-nakedness didn't seem to waver Lucy. She stepped up to him and pulled the material off him with a confident tug.  

'I see you've found the most painful way to dress.' She smiled at him but her face was still painted with the emotional turmoil she made such a pathetic attempt to hide. 

'Lucy, I'm okay.' He tried to parry her fussing over him. 'You should lie down and have some sleep. It was a long day.' 

But Flynn couldn't stop her, she was determined to help. Perhaps it was because she felt she owed him for the support he gave her after Emma vanished or she just wanted to get her mind off things, he didn't know for sure. Flynn wished her to understand she didn't owe him anything and she never would. He would have done anything for her at this point and would never dream of asking anything in return. In a way Lucy was part of him now; she was everything that was good in him and consequently she was the only thing in his present that was worth fighting for. 

Lucy found the opening for the right arm on the material and slid it up around Flynn's problematic limb without moving the arm more than it was necessary. She then pulled the undershirt down around Flynn's head and Flynn slipped his left arm through the last hole easily. Lucy probably didn't even notice that her fingers stroked skin on their way down his chest while she pulled the material down to cover his torso. Flynn clenched his teeth together lest he gave away the delight that jolted through him in the wake of her feathery touch. 

'I couldn't sleep anyway' Lucy shrugged giving a somewhat late reaction to his suggestion to retire for the night. 'Not with Rufus...' She cut the sentence short as her gaze travelled to the second piece of clothing that lay on the bed next to the injured man. 

'Seriously, Flynn?' She half chuckled half sobbed noticing the burgundy-coloured turtleneck on the sheets. 'Don't you think a shirt would be a more practical choice right now?' She wiped at her eyes with one hand. 

Flynn reached out to cup her face and direct her attention back to him. It was obvious she was trying to evade crying but this was not the time to hold back. She broke down completely as soon as her eyes met his, but Flynn's left arm was already around her waist and he guided Lucy onto his lap before she'd have hit the floor.  

Even in her pain she was considerate enough to put her weight over his healthy side rather than the damaged one and Flynn once again wondered over the pure selflessness of his beautiful, tiny historian. He tried to rock her gently again, like he'd done mere hours before, even though their current posture left him little place to move this time. His lips found the top of her head and he whispered comforting words to her between the tender kisses he placed over her hair. 

'Shhhhhh' he breathed against her soothingly and indeed, her trembling slowly started to subside after a minute or so.  

When she finally lifted her head from his shoulder, her face was a running mess, but beaten up and teary eyed she was still the prettiest thing Flynn had ever seen.     

His heart almost stopped beating when Lucy laid a hand on his face. 

'Promise me you'll let me help you get dressed while you still need that sling?' Her head cocked to the side slightly, her lips curled upwards behind the waterfall on her face.  

When Flynn realized Lucy's thumb was gently running up and down his sideburn he couldn't get a word out, so he nodded his agreement instead.  

In the next moment Lucy stood up and grabbed the turtleneck from the bed. 

'Let's get you in this monster of a sweater then...'  

Once the turtleneck was on him and she fastened the sling too, she left his room without a word or a backward glance.  

She came in the evening though. And the next morning. And after that. Not even the arriving of her future self could make her forget aiding Flynn with his clothes. He loved the way she blushed when he caught her staring at his bare chest and he was pleased even more when she let herself be hugged for comfort's sake. They were coming to an understanding, which was all Flynn had ever hoped for. 


End file.
